1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to an eye refractive power measurement apparatus for objectively measuring a refractive power of an examinee's eye.
2. Related Art
There has been known an eye refractive power measurement apparatus that includes a measuring optical system for projecting measurement light onto a fundus of an examinee's eye, extracting as ring-shaped light the measurement light reflected from the fundus, and causing a two-dimensional imaging device to capture a ring-shaped image (refer to JP-A-2005-185523). In this apparatus, a light deflecting member is arranged rotatably on a common optical path of a light projecting optical system for projecting the measurement light and a light receiving optical system for receiving the measurement light. Thus, this apparatus allows measurement of an average refractive power in a pupil of the examinee's eye.